


Hamish Watson-Holmes

by Rainie_sun_mage_demigod



Series: Sherlock Holmes Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod/pseuds/Rainie_sun_mage_demigod
Summary: Hamish is very overprotective of his sister
Series: Sherlock Holmes Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137017
Kudos: 4





	Hamish Watson-Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube channel- Rainie sun  
> Please Like, comment and subscribe!

Hamish balled his hands into fists as he stalked across the gym floor, a tall and dark haired tornado of angryness that made people part like the Red Sea. The Watson-Holmes was infamous at his school for being over-protective of his sister and it was easy to see he was heading in the direction of two boys who were trying to flirt with an awkward Harriet. She looked up and mouthed a ‘ **help** ’ at him as she leaned away from one of them as he tried to kiss her. “Get. Away. From. My. Sister,” he growled in a near- inhuman way as he loomed over them. They backed up, hands in the air as a clear sign of surrender. “Hey man, we’re just tryna ask her on a date,” one of them said. “Well, you should learn how to read people. Because my sister does _not_ want to date pervs who put cameras in the Woman teacher’s bathroom,” Hamish replied as he led his sister away. He could almost hear their jaws fall off in shock and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube channel- Rainie Sun  
> Please Like, comment and subscribe!


End file.
